Revenge can be Twisted
by n3bu14
Summary: Haruhi goes to a party with Tamaki, but what happens when he ditches her during the party? KyoHaru, rated t to be safe. Sorry for the bad summary. Warning: it's a little slow at first. (There are supposed to be page breaks but they aren't appearing so sorry) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Also, I'm so sorry about the name "Kelly" but I really just wanted a corny, common white girl name :3


Haruhi heard a knock at her door. Abandoning the Friday night homework she was doing, she stood up to answer the door. It swung open to reveal a tall, slim, raven haired teen with glasses.

"Oh… hi, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said, surprised. "Where's the rest of the club?"

"I'm here on business unrelated to the host club," Kyoya Otori answered. "As you know, our king, Tamaki, has invited you to a party of his father's."

"That? You mean he actually expected me to go to that thing?" Kyoya inwardly smirked, knowing that Tamaki would probably be crying in a corner at Haruhi's bluntness.

"Indeed. As you have probably figured out, it is a party hosted by very high-class citizens_ for_ very high-class citizens. Tamaki and I have come to the conclusion that it would be in your best interest to look the part."

"Look the part?" Haruhi asked. "Look, senpai, I really don't care if people can tell I'm a low-class citizen, it doesn't matter to me."

"Ah, but it would say something about the parties that Mr. Suoh hosts. Imagine, a man of his upstanding inviting a mere commoner to his gathering?"

"You rich people care too much about your social status," sighed Haruhi.

"Needless to say, you will need to look the part."

"Fine… by doing what?"

"What is where my stylist and I come into play," Kyoya said. "Tamaki has entrusted me with the task of fitting you with a dress, hairstyle, makeup, etc."

"You? Why not Tamaki-senpai? He's the one I'm going with," Haruhi confusedly asked.

"Yes, but he had a previous engagement that he needed to tend to. Despite that, he would like to get the issue of your attire finished up as soon as possible, seeing as the dance is a short week away."

"Oh, alright," Haruhi consented. "Come in, I guess."

* * *

Haruhi's living room had been transformed into a changing room, her hallway into a walkway, and her kitchen table into a judges' podium where Kyoya and his stylist sat, giving comments on each of the dresses Haruhi tried on. All the dresses were too frilly, or too outlandish, or just too… not Haruhi. Until finally…

"Wow," Kyoya's stylist said breathlessly.

Haruhi looked to Kyoya for his opinion, but for once, he seems at a loss for words. His glasses reflected the light, but behind frames, his eyes were raking her body, trying to find fault with the dress. At last, he looked up, smiled professionally, and said, "You look very nice."

The dress was short and sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. The sophisticated forest green fabric went down to just above her knees. The dress was very plain, but with the neckline accentuating her almost inexistent curves, and the color making her skin look porcelain, it made Haruhi practically glow with beauty.

"Now for some accessories," Kyoya's stylist pulled out a jewelry box and opened the top, revealing a plethora of necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and rings. She pulled out a simple black diamond necklace on a silver chain and handed it to Haruhi, telling her to put it on while she went to the bathroom. After fumbling with the clasp for a minute, Haruhi accepted her failure of putting on jewelry and waited for Kyoya's stylist to get back so she could do it herself.

"Need help?" Kyoya's voice startled her. Haruhi hadn't heard him come up behind her; she'd almost forgotten that he was there.

"Uh, yeah," Haruhi told him, embarrassed. Kyoya stepped closer and Haruhi felt his fingers brush the back of her neck, picking up the ends of the chain. Haruhi forced herself not to shiver; she didn't know if the impulse came from the feeling of his fingertips grazing her skin, or because his fingertips were as cold as ice. It was only when she felt his breath caress her neck that Haruhi realized how close they were. A few seconds later, she felt the chain drop back onto her neck. Kyoya's hands were on her shoulders, turning Haruhi around to see how the necklace looked. All Kyoya did was nod in assent. Haruhi found herself looking at the ground and not at his eyes as she normally would._ I don't know, I guess I feel a bit exposed in this outfit_, she thought.

Suddenly, Haruhi felt a cold hand under her chin, forcing her head up; she lifted her eyes up to meet his, and then Haruhi couldn't breathe. The way his piercing gaze held hers made her want to wriggle away, not because she felt uncomfortable, but because she felt like he could read her soul. Like Kyoya might be able to tell that she was silently and unconsciously falling for him. Not that Haruhi would admit that; she couldn't even tell what exactly she felt for the high-class teen. Kyoya placed his hand on her shoulder, and this time, Haruhi got goose bumps. She took a step away and looked back down. When Haruhi looked up, Kyoya's hand was still in midair, where it had been on her shoulder, and his mouth was slightly open, like he wanted to say something.

"Do you have something to say?" she asked quietly. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Not at all," he answered. Haruhi's heart deflated. She looked back down in disappointment.

Their 'moment' was interrupted when Kyoya's stylist came back from the bathroom.

"Oh! Haruhi, you look ravishing!" she gushed. "Just let me apply some makeup, and then we can pick out some shoes, and we'll have the entire outfit completed!"

"What about my hair, though? It's so short."

"I think it will look good with this outfit, don't you think Kyoya?" the stylist asked him.

"Yes, it will look very sweet," he answered. With that, his stylist ushered him out of the room so she could complete Haruhi's makeup without interruption.

* * *

About a half hour later, Haruhi and the stylist stepped into the kitchen to present the final product to Kyoya. Haruhi had chosen a pair of simple black pumps to go with her black necklace. He seems to be in a trance, but before Haruhi or the stylist could make a remark, Kyoya recovered, commenting that Haruhi looked "highly presentable." Satisfied, the stylist left to pack up all the spare dresses, makeup, accessories, and shoes, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya in the kitchen. Haruhi looked back and forth between Kyoya and the floor before finally getting up the courage to say something.

"Kyoya-senpai?" she asked timidly.

"Hm?" Kyoya prompted, writing in his black notebook.

"I—I don't think I can do this," Haruhi stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya looked up at her.

"This… ball—dance—party—whatever it is. I just don't think will go well. I feel like everyone there is going to see me and mistake me for the daughter of some rich bastard… and I'm not the daughter of a rich bastard."

"You're just the daughter of a common transvestite."

"Yeah," Haruhi said dejectedly.

"Well, if it is of any comfort, most of the club members will be there," Kyoya told her.

"Will you?"

"Indeed I will be."

"Okay…" Haruhi paused before asking, "Are these things ever any fun?"

"Not in the slightest," Kyoya answered bluntly. Haruhi looked miffed at that, like she was mentally saying '_what's the point of these if they aren't any fun?_'

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," Haruhi said.

"I—yes, I'll see you then," Kyoya answered.

* * *

The next week passed very quickly. All the days were a blur in Haruhi's mind, except for Thursday. Well, not all of Thursday. It was after the host club had finished up for the day. Haruhi was in the kitchen cleaning some dishes while all the other club members were saying their goodbyes. When she was finished with the dishes, Haruhi walked out of the kitchen, surprised to see that Kyoya was still there, tapping away at his laptop.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said timidly, worried that he might be working on something important that she'd interrupted.

"Yes?" His voice didn't betray any emotion (such as annoyance), which emboldened Haruhi to continue speaking.

"Will I be expected to dance at this party thing?"

"Indeed you will," Kyoya answered. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, I've never danced as the girl before…" Haruhi trailed off. Kyoya sighed.

"Haruhi, the party is tomorrow, and you're _just now_ bringing up this matter?"

"Yes, obviously," Haruhi replied, a mixture of embarrassment and frustration building up inside her. "If I'd brought it up before, then I wouldn't be bringing it up now. Use that brain of yours, Senpai."

"Very well," was all Kyoya said before he stood up and walked over to her. "I'll teach you the basics, that is to say, foot patterns and waltzing."

"Right now?"

"Unless you want to learn tomorrow when you're in the middle of the actual dance," Kyoya smirked.

"Uh, no thank you."

"Alright, then. Here, slip these on," Kyoya handed Haruhi a pair of high, _high_ heels.

"Why do I need to wear these?"

"You'll be wearing heels tomorrow at the dance, though they'll be shorter than these. If you can master dancing in this pair, then you'll be set for tomorrow," he explained.

"Makes sense," Haruhi put the heels on and almost immediately fell over. She regained her footing in time to not topple onto the hard marble floor.

"This is going to be a long night," Kyoya sighed, seeing how wobbly Haruhi was in the heels.

* * *

After nearly falling over approximately 71 times, stepping on Kyoya's toes about 23 times, and dancing for a total of three hours and 48 minutes, Kyoya announced that Haruhi was "dancing acceptably enough for a high-class ball."

"Granted, you aren't a master, but I think it will be easier for you to dance in different shoes."

"Of course I'm not, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi grumbled. "But I agree with you, these shoes are possessed by Satan." She started walking over to a chair to take the heels off, ankles shaking. All of a sudden, her legs gave out and she found herself falling towards the ground. Haruhi shut her eyes, like that would make the impact hurt less, but she never felt her body collide with the ground. She did, however, feel a tightness around her waist. Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya's arm wrapped around her petite abdomen. He pulled her up so she was standing on her own feet, but kept his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked, a bit breathlessly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Haruhi replied. "Thanks for saving me." She added nervously. Kyoya looked down before jumping back a bit, as if he just noticed that they were so close; if Kyoya had leaned down, they'd have been kissing.

"Not a problem. It wouldn't do for all my hard work in making you a dancer go to waste if you'd hurt yourself in that fall," Kyoya said nonchalantly. _Holding her like that… it felt nice._

"Yeah," was all Haruhi said back. _Trust him to think of a way that saving me would benefit him_, she thought. "Are we through here?" she asked.

"Quite. Would you like a ride home? I'm afraid I've made you late for your dinner."

"Yes, please," Haruhi accepted. "Thank you, senpai." _The way he held me… I kind of liked it_.

* * *

Once Haruhi and her father had eaten dinner and talked about the day, Ranka begged Haruhi to put on a 'fashion show' so he could see the dress she'd be wearing to the party. As much as he disliked Tamaki, Ranka loved clothing and outfits more, so it was evened out.

"Oh, Haruhi, my little girl! Oh, you look so ravishing!" Ranka gushed. "You'll have boys falling down at your feet all night!" Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Although the only one of them I'd like to see you with is Kyoya," Ranka added under his breath.

"What's that, dad?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Oh, nothing, dear, I just don't want you and that Tamaki bastard getting too attached!"

"Dad, we've been over this," Haruhi said, annoyed. "Just because Tamaki is a literal bastard doesn't mean you can call him that."

"I'm sorry, dear, it just doesn't look like he treats you like he ought to," Ranka complained. "Not like that Otori boy, now _there's_ a gentleman!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Kyoya-senpai and I are just friends!"

"I believe you and all that, I just think he'd treat you better!"

"Tamaki isn't even my boyfriend, dad!"

"Just you wait, Haruhi! The minute he gets a chance, he'll whisk you away and you'll be 16 and pregnant before you know it!"

"DAD!"

* * *

Friday for Haruhi went by faster than the speed of light. In no time at all, it was four o'clock and Haruhi's apartment door was being knocked upon by Kyoya's stylist. Why they needed two hours to prepare, Haruhi didn't know. According to the stylist, Kyoya had thought that Haruhi would need the stylist more than he would. It became apparent why immediately.

It turned out that, in addition to putting on all the clothes they'd previously chosen, Haruhi would have to shower twice; once before the stylist conducted a full-body hair-removal, and once after. After Haruhi showered for the second time, she'd also be treated to a face-mask and nail job. _All this for a party? Seems like a little much… _Haruhi thought.

Finally it was 5:30 pm. Haruhi pulled on the green dress, slipped into her black pumps, latched the necklace around her neck, and sat down while the stylist did her makeup. Exactly seven and a half minutes later, Tamaki was knocking on her door and sweeping her away to the party. Tamaki looked good, wearing a black tuxedo with a black dress shirt, light blue vest, and light blue bowtie. The vest and bowtie matched his eyes perfectly, making them shine like diamonds.

Once they stepped through the doors of the ballroom, it became apparent just how fancy this "party" was. From the top of the entrance stairs where she and Tamaki stood, Haruhi could count at least nine chandeliers, five ice sculptures, seven different displays of food, and about a million people in posh outfits. Haruhi could see Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai all talking and eating in one of the corners of the room. They were all dressed to the nines, especially the twins, their mother being a designer and all.

"Glad to see you two arrived on time," a voice said from behind Haruhi and Tamaki. "In fact, you beat me here."

Haruhi turned to see Kyoya standing next to a blonde haired girl. Kyoya and Tamaki could have been twins, except Kyoya was wearing a light green vest, and a normal tie instead of a bowtie. Despite that, he looked handsome. _Really_ handsome. The light green and the black contrasted with his hair, eyes, skin, and basically made him look illuminated. His date was wearing a long, one sleeved, dark blue dress that had sparkles all over it, creating the illusion of a night sky.

"Hi, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi acknowledged him. _Damn… he looks _real_ good_, she thought.

"Hiya, Kyoya!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Hello, everyone," Kyoya responded. "This is my date for the evening, Kelly."

"Nice to meet you, Kelly," Haruhi said politely.

"Yes… the pleasure's… mine," Kelly said, sniffing and looking at Haruhi like… well, like she was trash. "And you! The pleasure is definitely mine!" Kelly said to Tamaki. Haruhi was astounded. Who acted like this in front of their date? She was about to say something before she and Kyoya met eyes. He rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'dad' behind Kelly's back so she wouldn't see. Haruhi stifled a small giggle.

"Shall we mingle?" Kyoya said. And with that, the two couples went their separate ways.

* * *

Several hours had passed. Between all the people she talked to, all the dances she twirled in, and all the food she ate, Haruhi barely noticed that she'd been at the party for five hours. It was nearly eleven pm. Haruhi also discovered that after the last dance that she and Tamaki had taken part in, he'd vanished. Getting herself a cup of water, Haruhi went to find Tamaki.

After looking through nearly every room and looking in every corner, Haruhi decided to check the balcony. Walking around the corner, she heard Tamaki's voice. And he wasn't alone.

"Tamaki, you're such a tease!" Haruhi heard a girly voice say.

"Are you sure? I can tease you in more ways than one," Tamaki had his Host voice on. It was a sure sign that he was wooing some girl. Haruhi grit her teeth and walked out onto the balcony. She saw Tamaki and Kelly standing so close that they looked like one person. Kelly's hands were in Tamaki's hair, and Tamaki's lips were connected to Kelly's neck. He stopped short when he saw Haruhi.

"Glad you're having a good time, Tamaki," Haruhi said coolly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Um, Haruhi! I was just.. uh, just…"

"Just seducing your best friend's date at a party that you brought a date to as well? Real smooth, Tamaki, I think that's a new low for you."

"Haruhi, it's not like that! I was just…"

"Demonstrating what the Host club is like?"

"Yeah! Wait—no! Not like that, it's just, um…"

"Don't knock yourself out, Tamaki. I'll find my own ride home." Haruhi said as she left the balcony. _The nerve of that guy! It's not like I like him like that, but geez! He could have some respect for the date he brought!_ She thought. _What am I going to do now? This party is already boring as it is_. Not seeing where she was going, Haruhi bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't looking."

"Don't worry, it's just me," Kyoya said. "I seemed to have misplaced my date. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's out on the balcony getting it on with Tamaki," Haruhi said with a mixture of contempt and anger in her voice.

"Oh… well that's a bit awkward."

"You can say that again," Haruhi agreed.

"Oh… well that's a bit awkward." Kyoya repeated.

"Um, senpai, that was a joke," she said, amused. "Have you never heard that before?"

"Afraid I haven't," Kyoya replied, with a smirk on his face. There was just the smallest amount of embarrassment there, too. "Well, would you like to get some food with me?"

"No, thanks. If I eat any more food, I think I'll blow up," Haruhi told him. Kyoya smiled.

"Then how about joining me for a dance? I see you have more suitable heels on, so it should be less painful."

"Yes please, Tamaki isn't the best dance partner." Haruhi said with relief.

Out on the dance floor, Kyoya seemed like a different person. His movements were fluid and the dancing seemed so natural to him. Haruhi could feel his hand on her waist, which reminded her of her would-be spill yesterday when they were practicing. His other hand was enormous compared to her own, and it was just as cold as it had been a week ago. When Haruhi looked up into Kyoya's eyes, she felt something stir inside her chest. Actually, it felt more like a wild animal trying to break free from a cage, but Haruhi assumed it was only her heart, so she went on dancing.

A few minutes later, Kyoya led her off the dance floor and to a chair at the edge of the room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you," she replied. The two sat together in silence for a while. Each of them took turns sending the other bashful looks. At last, Kyoya started talking.

"So doesn't it bother you that Tamaki was, uh, _with_ Kelly?" he asked timidly.

"Me? No, not at all. I'm just annoyed that he didn't respect me as much. I would've thought that you'd be bothered by the Tamaki-Kelly incident."

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, my father chose her out for me. I must say, she wasn't at the top of my list as a date," Kyoya stated. "Although, she is an accomplished rugby player."

"I never would've guessed!" Haruhi said, laughing.

"I wouldn't have either, except she kept telling me about all the awards she's ever won and every tournament she's played in. It's rather boring for a scholar like myself."

"Yeah, well, she won't have any trouble finding a ride home tonight," Haruhi said ruefully. "I don't know what I'll do. I told Tamaki to forget about giving me a ride."

"I'd be more than happy to supply you with transportation."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said sincerely. "But I'm thinking of enlisting the twins' help… not for a ride home that is… I'd really like to get back at Tamaki for this," she added mischievously.

"I can think of a way," Kyoya told her. "Although, you might not like it."

"What is it?"

"Well, as you know, Tamaki has a huge crush on you," he started

"He does?"

"Oblivious," Kyoya sighed. "Anyway, how do you think he'd feel to see you with someone else?"

"What do you mean by 'with'?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"Making out with, snogging, jumping, whatever you'd like to call it."

"He wouldn't be very happy…" Haruhi said with a catty smile. "Though, it would matter who that someone is… the twins get under his skin, but I don't think it would bug him that much. And I personally can't see myself with Honey or Mori-senpai…"

"How do you think he'd feel if it was his best friend?" Kyoya's whispering voice was suddenly right next to her ear. Haruhi started blushing, but stopped it before it spread to her ears.

"He'd hate it!"

"Exactly."

* * *

The situation seemed all too familiar to Haruhi. She was lying on her back on a couch with Kyoya on top of her. Only this time it wasn't to intimidate her. _It's just to get back at Tamaki… I don't actually have feelings for Kyoya,_ she kept thinking. But even as he was lowering himself on to her, Haruhi knew she was wrong.

"Kyoya, I—" she started.

"Yes?" he said, pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the side.

"It's just… I've never seen this side of you." Haruhi explained. Kyoya blinked.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. My plans of revenge can be pretty twisted."

And with that, his mouth came crashing down on hers. Surprised by how strongly Kyoya came on, it took a moment for Haruhi to recover. But in a second, she was kissing him back. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. No longer attempting to keep any space between their bodies, Kyoya left his hands free to roam around her body. It seemed like no time before Tamaki walked into the room and saw them.

"MOTHER!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR DARLING DAUGHTER?" Tamaki asked, positively aghast.

"Oh, hey, Tamaki," Kyoya said breathlessly.

"Senpai, I'm not your daughter. And get over it, it's not like he's raping me," Haruhi said, out of breath, but also with annoyed anger in her voice. "And not to be rude or anything, but could you get out? We're kind of busy." Tamaki's mouth dropped open. Ignoring him, Kyoya and Haruhi went back to their business. A moment later, the door shut and they were alone.

"Well, I think we got him pretty good," Haruhi said, pleased.

"I agree. Now that the joke is over, do you think we should go back out there? There're only about 45 more minutes of the party. It's nearly midnight." Kyoya said.

"I don't know," Haruhi said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sort of having fun."

"Alright, then," was all Kyoya said before lowering himself back onto Haruhi.

There was something different about this round. It was filled with more passion. You could hear it in the two teens' labored breathing. Abandoning his hair, Haruhi's hands went to Kyoya's necktie, loosening and pulling it off before undoing the buttons on his vest and shirt; she tore those off his body. She felt Kyoya's hand move to her legs, slowly moving his way up between her thighs. His other hand was busy unzipping the small side zipper of her dress. Disregarding her legs, Kyoya used both hands to pull the dress off of Haruhi's small body. Since he'd taken off his glasses, Haruhi could see his eyes moving all over her body and she suddenly felt insecure in nothing but her small lace panties and strapless bra. She saw Kyoya smirk as if to say "is that all you got?" and then they resumed.

Minutes later, they heard the clock striking twelve; it was time to go home. Being as civilized as possible, the Haruhi slipped her dress back on as Kyoya zipped up his pants, buttoned his shirt and vest, and put his tie back on. They both looked in a mirror to fix whatever disheveled looks they had about them, and walked out of the room. Kyoya escorted Haruhi out to his car, and they were on their way home.

After a minute of riding in silence, Haruhi abruptly straddled Kyoya and it was as if nothing had interrupted them. Kyoya groaned in pleasure as Haruhi grinded her hips against the growing bulge in his pants. In return, Haruhi moaned Kyoya's name over and over again when he was kissing her everywhere; kissing her in places that made her shiver. Then they felt the car stop. After a long, heated, moan-inducing kiss, Haruhi got off of Kyoya.

"Never would've pegged you as lascivious, senpai," Haruhi teased.

"I never would have guessed you were wanton," Kyoya said in return.

"Senpai, I don't want you to think I was just messing around for the heck of it," Haruhi told him. "Because I really did feel something."

"Something that wasn't my body?" Now it was Kyoya's turn to tease.

"Kyoya-senpai, I'm being serious. I have feelings for you, and I don't want you to think I was using you, and I don't want to be used by you. It's not fair to eith—" Haruhi was cut off from her frustrated prattle by Kyoya's lips pressing gently into hers.

"I feel it too," was all he said before opening the door and walking her up to her apartment. Once there, the two shared a calmer, gentler kiss than before. It left a lingering buzz on Haruhi's lips. She shyly averted her eyes and walked into her apartment. Looking out the window, she saw Kyoya getting into his car. She smiled softly. _Who would've thought it'd be the Shadow King?_ Haruhi thought.


End file.
